Akashi's girlfriend
by S Kaze
Summary: "apa yang akan kau lakukan sei? Jangan seperti ini… sakit…" hikaru meringis karena jambakan dari Akashi. "kau harus mengikuti kata-kataku hikaru, perintahku absolute.


"**Akashi's Girlfriend"**

Secercah cahaya menelisik ke dalam sebuah kamar mewah melalui gorden merah marun yang sedikit terbuka dari ujung sudutnya. Cahaya itu masuk tanpa izin menerpa wajah sang empunya yang masih terbaring di kasur king size nya. Wajah tampannya langsung terlihat saat dia mulai menegakkan tubuhnya. Terlihat sangat lelah tampaknya. Tapi pria tampan dengan surai merah yang masih acak-acakan itu langsung bangun seraya pergi untuk mencuci wajahnya. Walaupun wajahnya yang keren itu masih tampak kusut dan mengantuk tapi di otaknya masih terbayang-bayang akan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi kemarin.

-flashback-

"maafkan aku sei, kurasa hubungan kita hanya sampai disini. Maaf memberi tau mu secara tiba-tiba, tapi aku harus melanjutkan sekolah ku di America dan kita tak mungkin menjalani hubungan jepang-america karena itu terlalu sulit untukku" gadis dengan surai biru dengan potongan rambut sebahu dan selalu memakai penjepit rambut untuk menyampirkan rambut yang berada di sekitar pelipisnya itu hanya dapat menunduk sedih setelah apa yang dikatakannya kepada seijuuro. 'apa yang baru saja aku katakan kepada seorang Akashi? Tapi aku tak peduli, lebih baik begini daripada akan lebih menyakitkan nantinya'. Akashi tidak percaya, ada perempuan yang berani untuk memutuskan hubungan special yang sudah lama terjalin dengannya secara sepihak. Akashi hanya terdiam dan setelah beberapa menit, bibirnya yang sedari tadi terkatup mulai tebuka "baiklah jika itu maumu, semoga sukses disana" ucapnya singkat. Tak seperti biasanya seorang Akashi seijuuro tidak menggunakan nada memerintah, perintah untuk tetap tinggal di jepang. Tapi sebaliknya ia menyetujui apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu. Ya, memang Akashi terlalu sayang kepada hikari dia ingin yang tebaik untuk hikari dan jika itu keinginannya Akashi akan langsung menyetujuinya walaupun hatinya terasa begitu sakit. "sayonara seijuuro-kun jaga dirimu baik-baik kita akan lama tak bertemu" hikari memeluk Akashi yang masih diam di tempatnya berdiri. Akashi tak membalas pelukan hikari dia hanya mematung seperti benda tak bernyawa. Tak ingin membuat Akashi sedih, setelah memeluknya ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Akashi dengan linangan air mata yang cukup deras membasahi pipinya.

-end of flashback-

Dengan langkah gontai, Akashi mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memasuki SMA baru yaitu SMA teikou. Ya, dia terpilih sebagai siswa berprestasi dan masuk melalui jalur khusus ke SMA teiko. 'Lupakan sejenak masa lalu dan lihat ke masa depan' pikirnya, walaupun kejadian hari itu masih terus membayang di benak Akashi semoga tidak akan merubah sifat seorang Akashi sedikitpun. Hari-harinya di sekolah yang baru lancar-lancar saja. Akashi memasuki klub basket dan terpilih menjadi kapten basket dengan teman-teman yang mempunyai kemampuan luar biasa. Kise, midorima, aomine, murasakibara, dan kuroko. Mereka lah rekan tim dengan surai warna-warni nya yang selalu menghiasi gym SMA teikou. Akashi juga terpilih sebagai ketua osis di tahun pertamanya. Akashi selalu focus dengan apa yang dikerjakannya entah itu sebagai kapten basket ataupun ketua osis.

"Daiki, jangan hanya melihat majalah dewasa saja kau semangat. Kenapa setiap latihan kau selalu bermalas-malasan. Latihanmu akan digandakan sepuluh kali lipat!" ucap sang kapten, tak suka jika anak buahnya berlatih dengan malas-malasan. Yang dihukum pun hanya melihat malas kearah sang kapten. "shintarou, jangan hanya melihat lucky itemmu dari tadi, kau harus focus latihan. Latihanmu ku tambah lima belas kali lipat!" serunya melihat midorima yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan lucky item nya yaitu boneka teddy bear imut yang ukurannya setinggi 10cm. "jangan kejam begitu nanodayo, aku hanya melihat ini sebentar" gerutu midorima. "menurut oha asa capricorn hari ini ada dalam keadaan yang menyeramkan" ucap midorima dengan suara dipelankan. "kurokocchi… aku cape -ssu aku ingin istirahat" keluh kise. "diam kise-kun jika tak ingin di hukum oleh Akashi" sahut kuroko di seberangnya. "kise, kuroko apa yang kalian lakukan disana. Jangan mengobrol atau latihan kalian akan digandakan lima belas kali lipat" teriak Akashi.

Latihan pun berjalan hingga matahari mencapai batas cakrawala. "baiklah latihan hari ini sudah cukup, kalian boleh pulang dan yang bertugas membereskan gym hari ini adalah daiki dan shintarou". Midorima dan aomine pun membereskan bola yang masih berserakan sedangkan yang lain bergegas pulang mengingat hari sudah cukup sore. Saat di perjalanan pulang, dengan sekelebat dari balik hitamnya kaca mobil, Akashi melihat seorang gadis yang tengah memberi makan anak kucing di sebuah taman. Tak ada yang aneh memang tapi bila di perhatikan, sangat mencolok. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tubuh yang dilapisi dengan seragam sekolah SMA teikou itu memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan seorang yang dia kenal. Surai panjang secerah warna langit di siang hari dengan sedikit rambutnya yang diikat dibagian samping itu dengan lembutnya memberi makan kucing jalanan yang ada di taman. 'berbeda tapi sama' batin Akashi. Mobil yang melaju begitu cepat membuat sosok itu menghilang dalam sekejap. "siapa dia? kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan hikari?" ucap Akashi kepada dirinya sendiri.

Wajah yang sangat familiar itu masih teringat di benak Akashi . gadis dengan seragam teikou itu harus dia temukan dan harus dia pastikan apakah benar itu hikari?. Tapi kenapa rambutnya panjang. Hikari selalu memotong rambutnya setiap panjang nya melebihi bahu, mungkin terlihat tomboy tapi dia adalah orang yang sangat feminim dan lembut. Apakah dia hanya orang yang mirip dengan hikari?

Keesokan harinya,

Saat istirahat tiba, Akashi berjalan-jalan kecil dilorong sekolahnya dengan maksud mencari gadis surai biru yang mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru sekolah dan tak ditemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan gadis itu. 'mungkin aku salah lihat' pikir Akashi. Akashi berjalan menuju perpustakan untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dan tak disangka sosok surai biru itu tengah membaca buku tepat di ruang tengah perpustakaan –tersedia bangku dan kursi untuk membaca- tanpa sadar Akashi menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. "kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu di sekolah ini? baru kali ini aku melihatmu" tanpa basa-basi Akashi meluncurkan pertanyaan kepada sosok disampingnya. "ah, sumimasen aku murid pindahan dari amerika. Kau ketua osis sekolah ini kan? Ketua osis memang beda ya, kau pasti seorang yang sangat rajin dan jenius hingga mengunjungi tempat sepi seperti ini." Ucap gadis itu. 'tak kusangka dia akan langsung berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini padahal kita belum saling kenal. Sangat mirip dengan hikari' hati Akashi berbicara. Gadis yang memiliki sifat berani dan keras kepala itu tak merasa takut sedikit pun dengan orang yang berada di sampingnya.

"ah siapa namamu?" Tanya Akashi. 'sangat tampan manic heterokromatik nya seakan menyihir pandanganku, tak ingin rasanya aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk sesaat' batin gadis itu. "tsuki hikaru desu" hikaru memperkenalkan namanya. "hikaru? Ah salam kenal aku Akashi Seijuuro" sangat aneh, hanya berbeda satu huruf dengan nya. Hikari dan hikaru. Apa ini hanya kebetulan? Tapi hikaru dan hikari berbeda marga, mungkin memang bukan hikari. Tiba-tiba teng teng teng.. bel berbunyi. Sayang sekali Akashi dan hikaru harus menyudahi percakapan mereka. "baiklah sudah waktunya masuk kelas, senang berkenalan denganmu Akashi-kun" hikaru berdiri seraya meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan. "baiklah sampai jumpa tsuki-san" sangat mirip. Tak ada yang berbeda. Kau harus menjadi milikku hikaru. Manic dwiwarna itu masih menatap tajam gadis yang menjauh dari nya itu.

Setiap hari, Akashi mencoba untuk menemukan tsuki lagi. Dan tempat pertama yang ia kunjungi adalah perpustakaan, dan gadis surai panjang itu selalu ada di tempat itu -perpustakaan- dan selalu asyik membaca buku yang di pegangnya. Tanpa permisi, Akashi langsung saja duduk di samping hikaru. "jadi selalu di perpustakaan ya?" Tanya Akashi. "ya aku sering menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan menurutku itu lebih berguna." Jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh kearah Akashi. Ya karena jika dia menoleh bisa-bisa hikaru pingsan karena tampannya wajah si ketua osis itu. Semakin hari Akashi dan hikaru semakin dekat, dan hikaru mulai nyaman dengan keberadaan Akashi di sampingnya.

Hari itu masih di perpustakaan, seperti biasa mereka berbincang berbagai macam hal. Tetapi ada hal yang special di hari itu. "Akashi-kun apa kau tau tentang ini?" hikaru menunjukan barisan kata yang tersusun rapi dari sebuah buku yang dipegangnya dengan judul buku yang bisa di bilang tak biasa. "jangan panggil aku Akashi lagi, panggil aku seijuuro hikaru, apa kau mengerti?" hikaru hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya. 'ada apa dengan orang ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia seperti ini?' batin hikaru bertanya-tanya. "kenapa Akashi-kun?" Tanya hikaru penasaran. "karena kau sekarang kekasihku, jadi kau harus memanggilku bukan dengan nama marga lagi tapi panggil aku seijuuro mulai sekarang" dengan nada yang agak sedikit memerintah. Akashi dan hikaru baru saja 2 minggu berkenalan tapi dia sudah berani untuk mengatakan hal seperti ini. 'apa-apaan dia?' hikaru tak percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Tapi hikaru juga tak bisa membohongi hatinya selama ini ia memang sudah nyaman dengan Akashi dan bisa dibilang sudah menaruh hati pada pemuda di sebelahnya. "kau tak perlu menjawab apa-apa karena ku tahu pasti jawabannya kau mau menjadi kekasihku tanpa ku minta iya kan? Kata-kata ku absolute hikaru" dengan nada angkuhnya ia menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Tak ada kata ragu dalam kata-kata Akashi dia begitu yakin. "baiklah tak rugi mempunyai kekasih tampan dan jenius seperti mu" ucap hikaru. Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan gadis yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Semua siswa di sekolah mengetahui jika hikaru kini menjadi kekasih dari Akashi seijuuro. Siapa yang tidak tau? Akashi adalah orang yang sangat populer di sekolah berhubung dia adalah ketua osis dan kapten tim basket teiko. Kabar itu menyeruak sehari setelah mereka 'jadian'.

3 bulan berlalu, hikaru sudah menjadi kekasih seorang Akashi dan Akashi pun sangat menyayanginya. Akashi adalah orang yang sangat perhatian padanya walau terkadang kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya sedikit bersifat absolut tapi hikaru tak mempermasalahkannya karena dia sudah sangat menyayangi Akashi. Pemuda dengan surai semerah darah itu baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang mengucur dan sedikit membasahi bajunya. Mimpi yang tak indah baru saja dialaminya. Sosok hikari baru saja muncul di mimpinya, kata-kata selamat tinggal yang masih terngiang di telinga itu terasa begitu nyata padahal sudah lama ia melupakan peristiwa itu. Setelah itu, pikirannya tiba-tiba saja teralih memikirkan hikaru, dan kata-kata yang sedikit tak pantas di pikirannya mulai berputar-putar 'aku harus mengubah hikaru menjadi seperti hikari'. Setelah kata-kata itu terbesit di pikirannya, pemuda itu langsung bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Di sekolah,

"hikaru, sepulang sekolah nanti kau ada waktu kan. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan" Akashi berbicara sambil memaninkan rambut panjangnya hikaru. "ah baiklah tak masalah" jawabnya dengan senyum khasnya dari bibir mungilnya. "kalaupun kau menolak tak akan kuizinkan hikaru karena kata-kataku absolute jadi kau tak punya pilihan" Akashi menggoda hikaru sambil terkekeh kecil. "dasar kau ini.. aku selalu menurut padamu seijuuro". Begitu mesra hubungan hikaru dengan seorang Akashi tapi itu tak akan bertahan lama. Karena entah apa yang merasuki Akashi nantinya akan membuatnya sedikit sengsara, mungkin.

Sepulang sekolah mereka berjalan jalan di mall yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba saja, "hikaru ku rasa kau harus memotong rambutmu, apa tidak sulit beraktivitas dengan rambut panjang seperti ini?" ucap Akashi sambil memegang ujung rambut hikaru. "ah kurasa tak perlu sei aku nyaman dengan rambut panjangku, lagipula susah sekali memanjangkan rambut ini jadi aku tak akan memotongnya" hikaru tersenyum saat di tatapnya Akashi di sampingnya. "tapi kau akan lebih cantik dengan rambut pendek hikaru" sahut Akashi dengan nada sedikit memaksa. "apa kau mencoba memakasaku sei?" Tanya hikaru agak kesal. "ah tidak, hanya kupikir begitu" secara perlahan ia ingin hikaru menjadi sosok hikari mantan kekasihnya dulu. Perbincangan berakhir saat Akashi membelikan beberapa setel baju untuk hikaru. Jangan ditanya jika apakah Akashi punya banyak uang? Sudah pasti karena Akashi juga pewaris tunggal Akashi group nantinya. "kau harus memakai baju yang ku pilih jika ingin bertemu denganku nantinya hikaru" perintah Akashi. "aku berterimakasih sei tapi aku kurang suka dengan baju yang kau pilih itu tidak cocok dengan fashionku" gerutunya. "kata-kata ku absolut hikaru jadi kau harus mematuhinya" terhadap kekasihnya saja dia suka memerintah ya itulah Akashi seijuuro. Hikaru adalah tipe gadis agak tomboy dia tidak terlalu suka dengan pakaian yang 'ribet' untuk di kenakannya. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan hikari. "baiklah" hikari masih bisa menerimanya jika hanya soal pakaian.

Akhir-akhir ini hikaru selalu merasa diatur hidupnya okleh Akashi, sedikit merasa tak terima mulai dari cara berpakaian, cara berdandan, gaya rambut hingga merubah sedikit sikap hikaru. Hikaru yang keras kepala, mulai tak terima apa yang dilakukan Akashi terhadapnya. "hikaru kau harus bersikap lebih feminim, hikaru kau harus lebih lembut, hikaru kau harus berdandan seperti ini, hikaru kau harus berpakaian seperti ini dan itu" kira-kira itulah yang dikatakan Akashi setiap kali bertemu dengan hikaru, dan hikaru hanya menerimanya saja selama itu. Sampai suatu hari, hikaru di undang ke kediaman Akashi untuk acara makan malam dan dia diharuskan mengenakan pakaian yang sudah disiapkan Akashi. "tadaima.." hikaru melangkah masuk ke istana keluarga Akashi yang sudah disambut oleh para pelayannya. "nona hikaru, bisa ikut saya sebentar" salah seorang pelayan perempuan mengajak ku ke suatu ruangan dan mulai mendandaniku sedemikian rupa. Setelah selesai hikaru diantar ke ruang makan dan pemuda tampan dengan surai merah itu sudah menunggu di ujung meja makan rapi dengan jas yang dia pakai. Terkesan sangat formal, mewah dan elegan. Aku sudah siap dengan gaun merah pemberian Akashi dan rambut yang sudah di tata rapi.

"kau cantik sekali malam ini hikaru" manik dwiwarnanya melihat hikaru dengan sangat intens memperhatikan tiap detail tubuh gadis di hadapannya. 'sangat mirip, perubahannya sangat terlihat' ya inilah yang diinginkan Akashi menciptakan hikaru baru, yaitu mirip seperti mantan kekasihnya dulu -hikari-. Mungkin Akashi sudah terlalu cinta dengan hikari sampai-sampai dia harus melakukan semua ini. Ditariknya kursi dan mempersilahkan hikaru duduk bersebrangan oleh nya. "arigatou sei" Akashi terus memperhatikan hikaru, yang ditatap pun hanya bingung dan menunduk sadar akan rona merah di wajahnya. Makan malam pun berjalan lancar hingga satu kejadian terjadi. Akashi tiba- tiba menghampiri hikaru dan membelai surai biru langitnya dengan sangat lembut. "akan sempurna jika rambutmu pendek hikaru" ucapnya dengan nada pelan. Walaupun pelan hikaru bisa mendengarnya. "apa maksudmu sei?" perlahan sentuhan dari Akashi terasa makin kencang dan serasa sakit."apa yang kau lakukan sei?" dada hikaru serasa sesak khawatir apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, firasat buruk menyerang pikiran hikaru.

"akan lebih cantik jika rambutmu di potong pendek hikaru," ucapnya masih dengan nada lembut. "apa maksudmu sei? Kan sudah ku bilang dari dulu aku susah payah memanjangkannya, aku tak ingin memotongnya" hikaru mendongak ke arah Akashi yang masih berada di sampingnya dan membelai rambutnya. Dan tiba-tiba Akashi sedikit menjambak rambut hikaru dengan mengeluarkan gunting merah yang sudah disiapkannya tadi. "apa yang akan kau lakukan sei? Jangan seperti ini… sakit…" hikaru meringis karena jambakan dari Akashi. "kau harus mengikuti kata-kataku hikaru, perintahku absolute. Aku ingin kau mempunyai rambut pendek dan kau harus mematuhinya, jika kau tidak ingin memotongnya maka aku yang akan memotongnya" teriak Akashi. "kenapa kau ingin aku seperti itu, sejauh ini aku sudah menuruti keinginanmu sei dari mulai cara berpakaian hingga bersikap. Kenapa hanya karena masalah rambut kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?" cairan bening jatuh tanpa izin dari pemilik surai biru yang tengah di jambak itu. Akashi mematung atas pertanyaan hikaru, Akashi tak bisa menjawabnya. Ia hanya menyeret hikaru ke depan sebuah kaca yang telah disiapkan. "sakit sei… sakit…" teriakan minta ampun tersirat dari perkataannya.

CKRESSS!

Satu potongan telah dilakukan oleh Akashi, hikaru memberontak hingga beberapa bagian tubuhnya terkena gunting oleh Akashi dan gaunnya sedikit sobek. Hikaru tak terima atas perlakuan Akashi. Sebisa mungkin ia melarikan diri, saat ada celah ia berlari sekuat tenaga, saat sampai di pintu keluar gaun yang dikenakannya ditarik oleh Akashi. Dan hikaru sudah tak peduli hikaru merobek gaun bagian lengannya yang telah ditarik oleh Akashi dan berusaha melarikan diri. Akashi melihat punggung hikaru yang menjauh ditelan gelapnya malam. 'padahal aku hanya ingin kau, hikaru' bisiknya dalam hati. Hikaru berlari sekuat tenaga dari kediaman keluarga Akashi dengan rambut yang berantakan dan gaun yang sudah compang camping. Ia tak peduli yang penting sekarang ia bisa menghindari Akashi. Tak tau harus berbuat apa, hikaru bingung bagaimana dia pulang jika berpakaian seperti ini. Dan bagaimana cara menjelaskan kepada orang tuanya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja BRUKK! Hikaru jatuh sambil meringis kesakitan. "apa yang terjadi padamu tsuki san?" seseorang mengulurkan tangannya pada hikaru untuk sekedar membantunya berdiri. "ah kuroko kun, maafkan aku. Aku tak melihatmu sampai-sampai menabrakmu"

"ada apa dengan mu tsuki-san? Kau tampak sangat berantakan" kuroko membantu hikaru berdiri, tapi tiba-tiba saja gadis dengan warna surai yang sama dengan kuroko itu memeluk pemuda di hadapannya dengan erat dan menangis. Kuroko terdiam dan berusaha menenangkannya. "aku takut kuroko-kun, ada apa dengan dia sebenarnya? Kenapa dia memperlakukanku seperti ini" hikaru terisak di pelukan kuroko. Hikaru memang tak terlalu dekat dengan kuroko tapi saat ini hikaru membutuhkan orang yang dapat menenangkannya. Jadi hikaru tak peduli siapapun orang yang dia peluk saat ini. "ada apa denganmu? Ini pakailah jaket ku dulu kau terlihat kedinginan dengan gaun yang tipis dan sudah sobek itu" kuroko melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada hikaru. Hikaru hanya mengangguk dan kuroko mengajaknya duduk di sebuah taman untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan hikaru. Setelah tangisan hikaru mereda baru lah ia mulai bicara apa yang terjadi.

"malam ini aku diajak sei-kun untuk makan malam di rumahnya dan dia menyiapkan segala nya untukku, gaun ini, meja yang sudah di hias sedemikian rupa dan hidangan yang sangat enak tapi baru saja aku duduk di hadapannya dia bilang aku harus memotong rambutku agar kelihatan lebih cantik. Memang ini masalah sepele tapi aku tetap tak mau memotong rambutku. Aku sudah mengikuti semua kemauannya dari cara berpakaian sampai ke tingkah laku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia memaksaku memotong rambutku dengan gunting yang ada di tangannya, aku takut, aku melawan atas tindakannya sampai –sampai beginilah aku dengan rambut berantakan dan gaun yang sobek" cerita hikaru panjang lebar dengan wajah yang masih menunduk. Tak percaya Akashi akan melakukan hal seperti itu kepadanya. Kuroko yang mendengarkannya hanya terdiam. "aku tak mengerti kenapa sei-kun ingin sekali aku memotong rambutku?" Tanya hikaru pada dirinya sendiri. Dan karena kuroko mengetahui sesuatu dia mulai angkat bicara.

"ano.. kami adalah satu tim mungkin ada beberapa hal yang kuketahui dan kau tidak mengetahui nya tsuki-san, dulu Akashi-kun mempunyai kekasih dan katanya mantan kekasihnya itu sangat mirip sekali denganmu dari mulai rambut, bola mata dan setiap lekuk wajahmu. Hanya saja mantan kekasihnya dulu mempunyai rambut yang pendek dan bersifat feminism tidak sepertimu. Akashi-kun sangat menyayanginya mungkin tak akan pernah dia lepaskan tapi karena ada suatu hal mereka berpisah" jelas kuroko panjang lebar.

"jadi begitu, sei-kun ingin aku mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu, jadi kenapa mereka berpisah? Kau bilang sei-kun sangat menyayanginya." Tanya hikaru agak bingung. "karena kekasihnya harus pindah dan melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri jadi kekasihnya Akashi-kun memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan nya meskipun tak rela Akashi-kun harus mau melepaskannya" pandangan hikaru kosong mencoba mencerna kata-kata kuroko. "tapi apa tidak kejam jika aku harus menjadi seperti kekasihnya dulu, itu artinya dia tidak menyayangiku melainkan masih menyayangi mantan kekasihnya kan kuroko-kun" hikari agak kesal setelah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Akashi . "lalu apa kau tau siapa nama mantan kekasihnya sei-kun itu" sambung hikaru

"namanya sangat mirip denganmu tsuki-san, hanya saja berbeda marga denganmu namanya shiro hikari" mata hikaru langsung terbelalak mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh kuroko. Hening, hikaru tak menanggapi ocehan kuroko. "kau baik-baik saja tsuki-san?" hikaru masih terdiam. "kau tau kuroko? Shiro hikari adalah nama kakak ku dan dia tinggal dia America sekarang. Ya kami bersaudara tapi kami di pisahkan karena ayah kami bercerai. Jadi ibuku memilih untuk menetap di jepang sedangkan ayah lebih memilih tinggal di America. Aku memang kembar identik dengan kakak ku hanya saja sifat kami sangat bertolak belakang" hikaru menjelaskan tak percaya bahwa kakak nya dulu adalah mantan kekasih sei-kun nya dulu. "jadi kenapa Akashi-kun ingin sekali mirip dengan shiro-san karena memang kau identik dengan kekasihnya dulu"

Hari semakin larut dan udara semakin dingin. Setelah mengetahui kebenaran yang ada tentang Akashi dan hikari. Mereka bergegas pulang. "terimakasih kuroko-kun maaf merepotkanmu, semoga sei-kun tak lagi seperti itu" kuroko hanya menanggapi dengan wajah datarnya. "sama-sama tsuki-san. Akashi-kun adalah orang yang baik dia sangat menyayangimu. Ku yakin dia akan kembali seperti semula" lalu hikaru berpisah dengan kuroko di persimpangan jalan. Di perjalanan hikaru masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan kuroko tadi.

Sementara Akashi merasa kacau karena apa yang baru saja ia perbuat. Akashi menyesal karena telah menyakiti hikaru. Akashi berantakan dengan kemeja yang sudah tak beraturan. "apa yang baru saja aku lakukan kepada hikaru?" Akashi mengutuk dirinya sendiri, tangan yang sudah mengepal ia benturkan ke dinding yang ada di kamarnya. "bodoh kau Akashi. Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap kekasihmu. Aku sangat menyayangimu hikaru, aku tak ingin kau pergi. Aku harus meminta maaf besok. Harus!" Akashi berbicara sendiri dan menyalahkan dirinya yang telah kelewat batas itu. Ia dibutakan dengan pikirannya sendiri yang selalu teringat akan hikari.

Keesokan harinya,

Hikaru berangkat sekolah dengan agak murung, sedih dan kacau. Ia masih memikirkan dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di rumah Akashi malam itu. Hikaru berniat tak ingin menemui Akashi dulu, ia masih terbayang dengan wajah Akashi yang cukup membuatnya takut. Setiap hikaru melihat Akashi di sekolah ia selalu menghindar tak ingin menemuinya. Bahkan tempat favoritnya pun tak hikaru kunjungi hari itu. Sampai pulang sekolah ia tak menemui Akashi tapi baru saja hikaru melangkah keluar gerbang sekolah ada tangan yang menarik lengannya bukan tangan yang mencengkramnya seperti saat itu tapi hanya tangan yang menariknya dengan halus. "hikaru aku ingin bicara" suara yang sangat hikaru kenal. 'suara ini kan suara sei-kun' bisiknya dalam hati. "sei-kun.. apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan. Aku tak bisa bertemu dengan mu untuk sementara ini. Aku masih trauma akan kejadian semalam" hikaru berbicara tanpa menoleh ke arah Akashi. 'kau berani mengabaikanku hikaru' batin Akashi tapi dia harus menahan emosinya. Selama ini apa yang diinginkan Akashi selalu tercapai dan inilah yang membentuk sifat arogannya. "hanya sebentar hikaru" pinta Akashi dengan wajah memohon. Tak ada dalam kamusnya untuk memohon kepada orang lain tapi jika kepada hikaru beda lagi ceritanya. "baiklah hanya sebentar" hikaru mencoba untuk mengikuti kemauan Akashi tapi hikaru masih berhati-hati karena ia takut hal yang sama terjadi.

Akashi membawa hikaru ke taman belakang sekolah, cukup sepi hingga membuat hikaru takut dan harus berhati-hati apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi. "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sei?" tegas hikaru langsung dalam inti permasalahan. "maafkan aku hikaru, aku sudah menyakitimu semalam. Aku terlalu menyayangimu hingga menginginkanmu seperti apa yang kuinginkan. Kau sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah ku sayang dulu" jelas Akashi yang masih menatap hikaru. "aku sudah tau semuanya sei, kau menyayangiku karena aku mirip dengan kekasihmu yang dulu kan?"

"bukan begitu hikaru, aku sangat menyayangimu hanya saja kau begitu mirip dengannya"

"sudahlah sei jangan berbohong, kau sangat menyayangi hikari kan, kau tau dia adalah kakak ku"

"apa? Hikari, kakak mu?" Akashi terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan hikaru. Tak percaya tapi tak dapat dipungkiri juga karena wajah mereka yang mirip. "ya hikari adalah kakak ku kami kembar identik tapi orang tua kami berpisah dan kami juga harus berpisah karena hikari ikut ayah ke America dan aku ikut dengan ibu tinggal di jepang, karena itu aku berbeda marga dengan hikari." Hikari masih diam tak bereksperesi. Akashi bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. "kukira hubungan kita sampai disini saja sei ah tidak maksudku Akashi" sambung hikaru memanggil Akashi dengan nama marganya bukan lagi dengan nama kecilnya. "aku tidak bisa hikaru, kau harus memberikanku kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk membuktikan kalau aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu" tak pernah hikaru melihat seorang Akashi memohon seperti itu. Hati hikaru sebenarnya masih untuk Akashi. Hikaru sangat menyayangi Akashi tapi sejak mengetahui semuanya, hikaru ragu dengan hatinya. "aku tidak tau sei akan kupikirkan lagi" hanya itu yang bisa hikaru jawab untuk saat ini. Hikaru berlalu meninggalkan Akashi sendirian.

"maafkan aku hikaru, aku akan membuktikannya. pasti!" Akashi menatap hikaru yang sudah menjauh. Akashi sudah bertekad untuk melupakan hikari dan focus kepada hikaru. Dia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang dia sayang lagi. Setelah hari itu Akashi terus memperhatikan hikaru, bahkan lebih daripada sebelumnya. Akashi tak pernah melarang hikaru untuk melakukan apapun dan dia tak lagi mengatur apa yang dikenakan hikaru atau bagaimana hikaru harus bersikap. Hikaru mulai menerima Akashi lagi. "kau tak seperti dulu sei?" seperti biasa mereka mengobrol di perpustakaan tempat favoritnya. "tentu hikaru sudah ku bilang aku akan membuktikannya" hikaru hanya tersenyum atas tingkah pemuda di sebelahnya. Kini Akashi sudah menjadi kekasihnya lagi. Dan masalah hubungannya dengan hikari tak pernah ia ungkit.

Akashi sedang berkunjung ke rumah hikaru hanya untuk sekedar belajar bersama. Rumah yang sederhana dengan rumah model jepang pada umumnya. "yang ini bagaimana caranya sei? Aku tidak mengerti" hikaru menanyakan beberapa soal yang tidak dapat di mengertinya. "ah dasar kau ini, kau harus mencari persamaannya dulu lalu dieliminasi dan begini" Akashi menjelaskan soal yang ada dihadapanya, sangat senang kembali seperti dulu lagi. Ibu hikaru pun tau jika Akashi adalah kekasih putrinya dan beliau setuju-setuju saja asal anaknya bahagia.

"tadaimaa…" seseorang di depan pintu berteriak tanda tamu yang tak diundang datang. "siapa ya?" Tanya hikaru bingung. Ibu hikaru membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan masuk. Agak lama ibunya di depan pintu mengobrol dengan orang yang tak diketahui hikaru sebagai tamu itu. Hikaru sangat penasaran hingga pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang. "tadaimaa… hikaru-chan" seseorang dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan hikaru memasuki kamarnya. "hikari nee-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini" hikaru kaget dengan kedatangan kakak kembarnya. "aku datang berkunjung hikaru-chan. Sei-kun?" hikari kaget dengan adanya sosok pemuda di depannya yang begitu dikenalinya begitu juga dengan Akashi, ia tak kalah kaget dengan kedatangan orang yang pernah menjadi bagian hidupnya dulu. 'hikari?' bisik Akashi.

-end-


End file.
